


Step With Me

by Pkducklett



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkducklett/pseuds/Pkducklett
Summary: In which Hilda is a good dance teacher.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Step With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 prompt is "Something you don’t ship", and I'm sorry this one is short, I’m trying to catch up. I had a hard time coming up with an idea for this prompt. In general, I don’t really discriminate against ships. I eventually decided that the prompt meant a ship that I personally didn’t follow, but saw merit in. I like both Hilda and Claude, and I do see merit in their ship. I personally don't ship them, instead preferring them as best friends.

“I still can’t believe you don’t know how to dance.” 

Claude just shrugged. “It wasn’t really important where I’m from.” he said with a smile, grasping his partner around her midsection and moving to the imaginary beat, or rather looking at his feet to make sure he didn’t step on her. 

“Still,” Hilda didn’t look down, yet was nimbly escaping each instance of near toe-crushing with ease. “Being a nobleman, you’d think someone would have taught you.”

Another shrug, another smile. “You and I have lived completely different lifestyles of nobility.” 

Hilda adjusted her movement, narrowly avoiding being crushed underfoot. “Not that different I would think.” She let go, and he obediently stopped moving. “Let’s start with some footwork. Less skilled ladies may find you a problem if you keep stepping on them.”

“Was wondering when you would bring that up.” he stretched and held out his arms for Hilda to rearrange, which she did.

“Yeah, no offense, but you’ve almost crushed me like ten times.” She adjusted herself to fit in the new position. “Now, when I move forward, you will step back and not hurt me.”

“I highly doubt I could hurt you, Miss _I smash in bandits skulls with my axe_.” 

“Hey! What I do on the battlefield is my business.” She playfully slapped his shoulder and began to move. “In the ballroom, I am a lady and I will be treated as such.”

“Okay, in all seriousness, is this what I’m suppose to do?” Claude attempted to step back as was previously instructed, Hilda moving along with him. 

“Getting closer. Still not graceful, but less foot stompy, so that’s a start.” 

“Being less foot stompy is my greatest goal in life.”

“Shut up.” She guided him through another step. “Now, try to look at me when you move.”

“Because you’re so beautiful?” He asked with a bemused grin.

“Of course.” She responded in a playfully serious tone. “But also because it’s how you properly dance.” She adjusted her hold to get a better look at his face. “Now, tell me just how beautiful I am.”

“As beautiful as the morning sun rising above fresh green trees on a warm summer morning.” He spoke with such cheeky sincerity. 

Hilda had to pull her hand away to cover her blushing face. “I was kidding, but that was very detailed. Wow.”

Claude brought her closer. “I aim to please.” He paused. “Now is this the part I do something fancy? Don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

“You don’t get to be all poetic and not do something fancy. Let’s try a dip, shall we? Hold on to me, here.” she guided his hands to a more suitable position. “And when we go, you will dip me, got that?”

A nod and the dance resumed. He pulled Hilda close and, as gently as he could, nearly dropped her when attempting a dip. Only just barely managing to regain his grasp on her before she hit the floor. 

“How can you move so gracefully on the battlefield, but be like a newborn foal everywhere else?” She said after being brought back to her feet. 

“Gifted I guess. Do you want to stop for now?” he asked, stretching his arms behind his head. 

“Do you promise to stop trying to kill me?”

“I’m definitely not doing it on purpose.” 

"Of course you aren't." She held out her arms. When Claude had taken them she continued. "Now, for everyone's safety, how about I lead?"

A smile. "Not sure why we ever were doing it otherwise."


End file.
